Brook
Brook je muzikant od Slamákov. Je to kostlivec, ktorého Slamáci našli na lodi duchov potom, čo jeho bývalá posádka zablúdila v Floriánskom trojuholníku. Je užívateľ diablovho ovocia Yomi Yomi no Mi a stal sa nemrtvým potom, čo zomrel so svojou bývalou posádkou po bitke. Po smrti sa jeho duša vrátila na tento svet, ale rok sa túlala v hmle, pretože nemohla nájsť svoje telo. Nakoniec sa mu podarilo svoje telo nájsť ale jediné čo z neho ostalo boli kosti a afro. Je dievatym členom posádky a zároveň najstarší. Je jeden z dvoch šermiarov na lodi, tým druhým je samozrejme Zoro. Zaplnil rolu dlho očakávaného muzikanta, ktorého Luffy chcel za svojho kamaráta od doby, čo je na mori. Vzhľad Pred smrťou Brook bol vysoký, chudý muž s pomerne výraznou tvárou a afro účesom. Mal miernu bradku a krátke bokobriadky (kotlety). Typicky nosil tmavé farby a slnečné okuliare, takže nikdy neodhalil oči. Na čele mal jazvu, ktorá sa podobala omega zameniu (Ω). Táto jazva bola zachovaná a je možné ju vidieť aj na lebke.Brookov vzhľad, štýl a oblečenie prepomína rôznych hudobných umelcov ako Ozzy Osbourne, Jimi Hendrix, Slash a ďalšie hudobné osobnosti s podobnými rysmi. Pred timeskipom Brook je extrémne vysoký kostlivec oblečený v obleku s cylindrom a zladený prevažne do čiernej farby. Stále u seba nosí meč, ktorý je veľmi dobre skrytý a z pohľadu inej osoby sa môže zdať len ako obyčajná palička. Je najvyšší člen posádky, je vysoký asi 266 cm. Napriek tomu, že nemá kožu, má stále svoje afro, ktoré má veľmi hlboké korienky. Jeho štýl gentlemana tvorí sako, cylinder, nohavice a afro – všetko čierne, zatiaľ čo vnútorná podšívka saka je žltooranžová. Kravata, ktorá bola viazaná medzi sakom a okolo krku bola modrá, farba jeho paličky (meča) je fialová. Taktiež kvôli jeho odlúčenia od sveta boli jeho šaty trochu roztrhané. Po timeskipu Jeho štýl sa zmenil na viac farebné a rockové oblečenie, akoby chcel vyzerať ako rocková hviezda. Má slnečné okuliare v tvare srdca, žlté perie okolo ramien, cylinder s obrovskou korunou a červené nohavice s kvetinovým vzorom. Aj napriek tomu, že je kostra, vyrástol na 277 cm a drží si svoju pozíciu najvyššieho člena posádky. Behom Punk Hazard arcu, nosil krikľavý pruhovaný kabát, ktorý si vzal od člena Kentaurej jednotky Hnedofúza. Na Dressrose mal ružový kabát s fialovou ozdobou na krku. Aj keď je to ukázané až v Zou arcu, tak jeho druhý outfit sa skladal z jeho starého čierneho cylindru, ružovej košele s bodkovanými vzormi (ktoré pripomínajú vzory na SMILE ovocí), oranžovožlté pruhované nohavice a tmavé topánky. Ako doplnok má modrý náhrdelník, vymenil svoje okuliare v tvare srdiečok za tradičné čierne a fialový ruksak. Behom Zou arcu na seba nasadil ešte fialový kabát a biele perličky na cylinder. Vzhľadom k tomu, že bol prenasledovaný a obžúvaný psom obdivovateľov - Minkov, tak bolo jeho oblečenie potrhané už v čase, kedy sa stretol s Luffyho skupinou. Osobnosť Brook má výstredný charakter s výraznou osobnosťou, rovnako ako ostatní členovia Slamákovych pirátov. Zatiaľ čo vyzerá a tvrdí, že je gentleman, je nevychovaný. Napr. žiada ženy, či môže vidieť ich nohavičky, chce si požičať peniaze alebo netrpezlivo čaká na jedlo. Navzdory tomuto chovaniu je jeho vyjadrovanie slušné a zdvorilé, obvykle ľudí oslovuje „-san“ (pane). Oceňuje jednoduché veci: spoločnosť druhých ako gesto láskavosti alebo prechádzky pri slnku po návrate jeho tieňa. Často reaguje prehnane a komicky, ako napr. keď upozornil Slamákov, že je živý kostlivec a potom si uvedomil, že je vlastne kostra a začal panikáriť. Avšak je známy prehnanými reakciami, dokáže relaxovať, pokiaľ ho niekto upokojí. Bol veľmi trpezlivý, na lodi svojej bývalej posádky strávil roky čakaním na deň, kedy splynie s tieňom. Pokiaľ sa ale jedná o jedlo je netrpezlivý a hrubý. Oproti ostatným má zaujímavý zmysel pre humor, najčastejšie vykladá vtipy na svoje telo, spojené s jeho výrazným smiechom „Yohohoho“, aj keď ho nikto nepočúva. Jeden z jeho vtipov pokazil Chopper, keď dokončil vetu za neho, Brook z toho bol dočasne v depresii. Zatiaľ čo uviazol vo Floriánskom trojuholníku zistil, že je jeho telo natoľko ohybné (čo mu slúži ako podnet jeho vtipom), že sa dokáže nakloniť oproti stene alebo objektu o 45 stupňov. Túto schopnosť ukazuje predovšetkým pre pobavenie, neskôr sa stavia do svojich póz ako „Kráľ duší“. Niekedy sa pokúša nakloniť ešte viac, čo veľmi často končí pošmyknutím. Dokonca môže behať v kruhu pri zachovaní jeho pózy. Brook je veľkým milovníkom hudby. Nech už je šťastný alebo smutný, hudba ho vždy ženie dopredu. Jeho láska k hudbe sa taktiež odráža v ďalších aspektoch jeho charakteru, výnimkou nie je ani štýl boja, u ktorého sú mená útokov odvodené z rôznych piesní a tancov. Keď ešte žil, tak si kvôli svojej hudbe a smiechu zaslúžil prezývku - Bzučiak. Na rozdiel od ostatných „zbabelých“ členov posádky, ktorí majú strach – Usopp z neistoty, Nami ako inštinkt prežitia a Chopper z opatrnosti, Brook má strach z nenormálnych vecí. Bojí sa duchov a zombie (hoci je taktiež chodiaca mŕtvola). Keď má strach alebo sa bojí nepriateľa, spieva si. Tento spev má v boji vedľajší účinok – Brook potom vyzerá zlovestnejšie. Nerád sa pohybuje rýchlo, ako bolo vidieť v parku na súostroví Sabaody. S tým súvisí aj strach z jazdcov na lietajúcich rybách alebo Pacifistov. Pred stretnutím so Slamákmi bol Brook veľmi osamelý a túžil po spoločnosti iných ľudí. Chcel sa pridať k posádke a sám sa pozval na večeru po vstupu na palubu Thousand Sunny, aby sa mohol baviť s priateľmi a zaplniť tak prázdnotu, ktorá ho celé roky trápila. Aj keď je možno najstarší „živý“ človek, stále má v sebe kúsok dieťaťa, ktoré sa ozve v okamžiku vyvádzania s Luffym alebo Chopperom. Niektorí sa pýtali na podobnosť s Ryumom, ktorý mal podobný smiech aj osobnosť. Bolo to tým, že Ryuma vlastnil tieň Brooka do doby, než bol porazený Zorom a tieň sa tak vrátil k právoplatnému majiteľovi. Brook má tendenciu strácať rozum v ľahko vypätých chvíľach, napr. keď Luffy spadne do vody, Brook za ním skočí, aj keď vie, že zjedol diablovo ovocie. Avšak jeden problém ho stále sprevádza, je to plytvanie životmi. Sám smrť zažil a vie o dôsledkoch viac, než ktokoľvek iný. Kladie veľký dôraz na dodržovanie sľubov a priateľstvo. Urobil by všetko, čo je v jeho silách, aby splnil sľub daný Laboonovi, svojmu stratenému priateľovi. Aj keď je náchylný k detinstvu, preukazuje svoju nebojácnosť a lojalitu k priateľom. Postavil sa medzi Usoppa a Pacifistu, aj keď vedel, že jeho šanca na prežitie je nulová. Dokonca i Zoro v tichosti uznal, že má srdce na správnom mieste, keď neohrozene bojuje za priateľov. Rovnako ako Sanji je aj Brook veľký ochranca žien. Brookovou najobľúbenejšou piesňou je „Binks‘ Sake“. Zakaždým, keď ho niekto požiada o spev, nikdy na tuto pieseň nezabudne. Medzi jeho ďalšie piesne patrí „Black Handkerchief of Happiness“ alebo „Bone To Be Wild“ a „New World“. Schopnosti Aj keď je Brook hlupák, ktorý vyvádza s Luffym všelijaké hlúposti, stále je to impozantný bojovník. Vzhľadom k jeho prechádzajúcim skúsenostiam, ktoré zbieral behom doby, kedy bol Gold Roger na vrchole, je Brook pirát veterán (jeho schopnosti sú aj napriek jeho vystupovaniu podceňované). Aj keď sa má stretnúť s mocnými alebo nadľudsky silnými nepriateľmi, dokáže pokojne myslieť a chrániť celú posádku. Príkladom môžu byť také situácie, keď prechytračil Joru alebo sa chcel obetovať Kumovi s vedomím, že ho tým zastaví. Fyzické schopnosti Brook preukázal, že bude posádke užitočný už behom Thriller Bark arcu. Je schopný hrať na akýkoľvek hudobný nástroj, obvykle na husle alebo gitaru. Okrem hrania je užitočný aj v boji, aj keď jeho súboje obsahujú komické prvky – uspanie niekoľkých členov svojej posádky, keď bojoval proti „Jazdcom na lietajúcich rybách“, hral mŕtveho v polovici súboja nebo nepresné vystrelenie seba samotného na nepriateľa. Brook má avšak veľmi dobrou výdrž, bol totiž schopný zostať pri vedomí po útoku Bartholomewa Kumy, aj keď sa nemohol postaviť alebo proste nechcel. Po timeskipu sa jeho bojové schopnosti ukázali ako veľmi dôležité behom bitky. Avšak jeho detinská osobnosť ho vo výkonu obmedzuje. Jeho fyzická sila vyrástla, teraz je schopný prelomiť tlstý ľad alebo blokovať útoky nadopovaných rybákov. Hudba ako zbraň Brookova vášeň k hudbe mu pomohla zvládnuť dni o samote, ale taktiež slúži ako bojový nástroj. Jeho technika „Nemuriuta Flanc“ (Uspávanka), pri nej používa husle a meč Shikomizue, vytvára upokojujúcu melódiu, ktorá každého (kto ju počuje) uspí. Brook sa pri hraní pohybuje, čo mu pomáha v boji. Jeho nadanie je tak veľké, že sa behom timeskipu stal preslávenou rockovou hviezdou, dokazujú to milióny fanúšikov na jeho turné, niektorí z nich aj z radosti plakali alebo omdlievali. Jeho hudba taktiež dokáže zmeniť postoje a emócie, ako predviedol na ostrove Nakamura. Behom boji proti rybákom ukázal, že je schopný zhypnotizovať svojich protivníkov tak, že si pripadajú na jeho festivale. Niektorí verili, že je všetko realita a výstrely z diel považovali za ohňostroj. Ako muzikant má skvelý sluch, objavil rybáka menom Zeo, ktorý bol neviditeľný. Šermiarstvo Pretože bol Brook kapitánom stráže vo svojej rodnej zemi, vie veľmi dobre šermovať. Jeho bojový štýl sa podobá klasickému šermu a Iaidó (japonský šerm). Veľkou výhodou je jeho rýchlosť, vďaka nízkej hmotnosti jeho tela. Umožňuje mu veľmi rýchle a presné údery aj manévre, na ktoré oponent nestačí reagovať. Vďaka svojmu telu a dlhému tréningu je silnejší, než predtým. Brookov typický útok je známy ako „Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri“. Je to najrýchlejšia rezacia technika útočného komanda v jeho kráľovstve. Pôvodne sa nazývala „Requiem La Banderole“, ale posádka mu dala iný názov. Vzhľadom k oslepujúcej rýchlosti útoku a rušivému mrnkaní si nepriatelia často nevšimnú, že boli zasiahnutí, dokiaľ Brook nezasunie meč do puzdra. Po timeskipu bolo zistené, že je schopný kombinovať svoju novú schopnosť zmrazenia s jeho bojovým štýlom za účelom zosilniť svoje rany mrazom. Jeho zručnosti v šermu sa taktiež zlepšili, samuraj zo zeme Wano jeho zručnosti ocenil. Diablovo ovocie Keď bol Brook ešte nažive, zjedol diablovo ovocie Yomi Yomi no Mi typu paramecia. Pokiaľ užívateľ tohto ovocia zomrie, dostane jednorazovú príležitosť znova ožiť. Keď jeho duša našla telo, zostalo z neho len kostra s afrom, čo však Brookovi prinieslo aj výhody. Medzi ne patrí nízka hmotnosť, rýchly beh (dokáže bežať po vode) a hojivý účinok vápnika na kosti. Po timeskipu sa ukázalo, že môže oddeliť svoju dušu od tela a využívať sily zo záhrobia. Zbraň Brook používa typ meča zvaný Shikomizue, ukrytý vo vnútri paličky. Týmto mečom demonštruje svoje šermiarske zručnosti už 50 rokov. Po timeskipu nazval svoj meč „Soul Solid“ (Pevná duša), s tým súvisí nová technika zmrazenia pomocou jeho aury. Vďaka tejto schopnosti dal Brook meču prívlastok „Mraziaci meč“ (凍える剣). Jeho útoky sa skladajú z rýchlych sečných techník. Väčšina techník sú pomenované od názvov piesní alebo tancov, ktoré sa obvykle vyslovujú francúzsky (občas japonsky). Ďalšou známou postavou, ktorá šermovala, bol Ryuma. Ryuma bol silnejší než Brook, aj keď techniky Brooka boli smrtiace, tie Ryumove boli celkom deštruktívne. Soul Solid V puzdre vyzerá ako obyčajná purpurová palička, jej rukoväť slúži taktiež ako rukoväť meča. O kvalite meča nie je zatiaľ veľmi známe, Brook je schopný zvýšiť jeho silu vytvorením aury vďaka svojej schopnosti Yomi Yomi no Mi. Energia jeho duše prináša „časť veľmi chladného záhrobia do tohto sveta“, čo má za následok, že jeho meč mrazí. Niekoľko techník majú Brook a Ryuma spoločné. Meč môže slúžiť pre bodanie nepriateľa alebo ako slák pre hudobné útoky. Útoky Pred timeskipom * Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri (鼻唄三丁矢筈斬り – Trojveršové bzučanie: Rez tichým priesmykom) * Aubade Coup Droit (夜明歌(オーバード) ·クー·ドロア – Úsvitova serenáda: Pravo-ruký výpad“): * Prelude: Au Fer (前奏曲 (プレリュード) ·オフエル – Železný úvod) * Gavotte Bond en Avant (革命舞曲(ガボット) ·ボンナバン – Gavotte: Prudký skok) * Polka Remise (酒樽舞曲(ポルカ – Neutíchajúca polka) * Swallow Bond en Avant (飛燕 (スワロー)ボンナバン –Lastovičí skočný krok) Po timeskipu * Quinte ' Tierce Fantasia' (キントーティアス幻想曲 –Piaty a tretí odraz fantázie) * Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri (掠り唄吹雪斬り – Pieseň pasierov: Blizardový rez) * Ekakiuta: Hitoyogiri (絵描き唄一節斬り – Malebná pieseň: Pitevní rez) * Soul Parade ( 魂の (ソウル) パラード – Mrazivá balada) Hudobné útoky * Nemuriuta Flanc (眠り唄·フラン – Odrážajúca uspávanka) * Party Music (パーティーミュージック – Party hudba) * Rondo: Full Volte (輪舞曲(ロンド) Kategória:Piráti Kategória:Muzikanti Kategória:Šermiari Kategória:Uživatelia Diablovho ovocia